1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, broadcasting terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the mobile terminal to remotely control the broadcasting terminal that is a remote control target of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it can consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, attempts to use the terminal for daily lives gradually increase. One of the attempts is to utilize a mobile terminal as a TV remove controller. In order to utilize the mobile terminal as the TV remote controller, a user installs a remote controller application in the mobile terminal. However, since a remote controller application of a related art is just capable of performing such a simple function as a channel switching, a volume adjustment, an external input setting and the like, the related art remote controller application is not suitable for controlling operations of a smart TV having lately attracted consideration attention.
Moreover, when a TV is turned on, since the same screen is always displayed on the TV no matter who is a terminal user, a user's taste or preference is not taken into consideration. Moreover, when a plurality of terminals attempt to control a single TV, control authority collision or priority settings have problems.